The processing of various kinds of meat products is carried out in closed chambers, small rooms in fact, under carefully regulated preset conditions. Such processing may involve chilling, curing, drying, smoking with or without partial cooking, and the like.
Processing may be carried out for fairly extended periods, in some cases hours, in other cases a day or more.
It is desirable, during this period, that the air shall not become stagnant, nor be subjected to variation within the chamber. For this purpose a moderate continuous air circulation is provided with the air maintained within the carefully regulated range of preset conditions.
The overall objective is to achieve a carefully regulated treatment of the meat products resulting in a predictable end result.
Where relatively small batches of such products are to be treated, then the maintenance of suitable air circulation in the desired conditions does not present any real problem.
However, when such products are to be mass produced in large volumes, the maintenance of a steady moderate air circulation around all of the product within a given enclosed chamber, at the desired range of conditions becomes more of a problem.
In order to avoid excessive capital costs, it is desirable that the storage or curing rooms or chambers be substantially completely filled with batches of product, and at the same time that the products may be relatively easily placed in and removed from the various chambers as the various batches are progressively treated. In addition to the cost factor, it is also desirable that the dimensions of the chambers be maintained within certain limits, so as to ensure that a regular even air flow takes place throughout the entire chamber.